


Calling....

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: Sort of from the kinktober list, even though its Nov now but who really cares. Again, tried something a little different here, ie not being as explicit with the physiology. I’ve been on an experimental stint, its weird. Lucio is in London and Jamison is not. They miss each other a lot and get by on vid calls.





	

Waiting for the other man to pick up was always the hardest part. The word “Calling...” flashed over and over in the middle of the screen as Lucio stared at the small video of himself, staring, waiting. 

Finally, the screen flickered and Lucio's display was suddenly full of junk. That is, the mess and piles of spare parts that Jamison called a room. 

“Jus'a tick!” came the voice from halfway across the mess. 

There was a crash that made Lucio wince a bit, then the screen jarred and thrashed as the view changed. Jamison was sitting on his bed, grinning from ear to ear. Lucio's smile mirrored his. 

“Hey there's my boy!” he said. “How you doin, Jamie?” 

“Bored out'a my skull.” The blond man gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Gettin the right explosives is so HARD doin it the “legitimate” way.” He frowned between his finger quotes. 

“Babe, there's this new fad I don't think you've heard about. It's called asking.” Lucio settled back on the hotel bed, propping his tablet up on his lap. In his very mature way, Jamison stuck his tongue out. 

“They make me fill out papers!” 

“Requisitions.” 

“What ever y'call em, they take too long!” 

Jamie ranted for a minute about parts and such, as he usually did when building things came up. Lucio gently reminded him that Overwatch had much better equipment if he'd just ask someone which would let him stop junking up his room. At this point, it was token, really. Lucio had long since realized that the junk wasn't to work on. It was to make him feel at home. The clean halls and uncluttered surfaces of the base made Jamison uncomfortable. He wasn't happy unless he had a half kilo of scrap metal within reach and a layer of soot all over himself. 

Unless he was with Lucio or Hana. 

“You took a bath, huh?” Lucio said with a grin. 

“Well yeah!” Jamison almost looked offended. “Is date night, innit?” 

“Got that right. Just wish I could be there.” 

“Well, yer off doin yer tour or whatever. Where are ya now, anyway?”

“London.” He turned his tablet so the camera picked up the window and the London skyline before turning it back. “Wish you could be here.” 

“I'll go next time.” Jamison waved him off. “Hana havin fun?” 

“Absolutely.” Lucio laughed. “Wore herself out and turned in early. Ran around all day, then autographs and pictures after the show.” 

“Give're my love yeah?” 

“I will.” Lucio smiled, tilting his head a bit. “What bout me, huh?” 

“Oy I stayed up to talk t'you didn't I?” Jamison grinned at him, and Lucio laughed. 

They talked for a while about nothing, catching up on their day's activities and the world at large (or at least as far as either of them cared about it). After a while, the conversation lulled. Lucio just gazed at the screen as Jamison yawned, scratching his messy hair. 

“What you smilin about?” Jamison asked. Lucio blinked, then laughed. 

“Am I?”

“Yer grinnin like a cat.” He pushed up the corners of his own mouth, then laughed. 

“Sorry. You're just bein really cute.” 

“M'not cute, I'm tired.” 

“You're cute when you're tired.” 

Jamison muttered a 'shut up' at him and did his best not to pout. Lucio caught him glance back at the screen, eyes flicking down where his lips would be. He smirked. 

“I know what you're thinkin about.”

“Do ya?” 

“Mmhm.” Lucio turned onto his side, fingers sliding between his dreads as he propped himself up. “Cuz what do I always do when you get pouty?” There was a moment of silence before Jamison answered. 

“Y'kiss me.” It was a mumble of a reply, accompanied by a splash of pink across Jamison's cheeks. 

“Then you try to shove me off...” Lucio goaded. 

“An' we end up rollin around.” Jamison was catching on, lips beginning to curl upward in a smile. 

“Then I kiss you again.” 

“Or I kiss you.” 

“Both.” 

Lucio heard a hum from the other young man, watching him lick his lips slowly before his lip curled back in a grin, showing off his sharp canines. 

“Then I yank off y'shirt,” he said. 

Smiling a bit, Lucio did as implied, sitting up for a moment to pull his shirt off and drop it aside. He moved the tablet so Jamison could see his chest and a hint of his belly. He watched his boyfriend's eyes widen, playing it up by rubbing his hand down his chest. 

“I miss you, Jamie,” Lucio said. 

“Miss you too, Lu.” Jamison's teeth dug into his lip and dragged, leaving it red as he continued to stare. 

“Let's keep going, huh?” Adjusting his tablet, Lucio continued smoothing his hand over his belly. Jamison nodded emphatically. 

“Y-Yeah...ah..cor I d'nno.” He threw his own shirt (what little there was of it) off, leaning over the camera. “I wanna touch you.” 

“Where?” 

“E'rywhere.” 

Lucio's hand moved over his chest, finger rubbing hard at his nipples like Jamison usually did. There was still the faintest discolouring of a bruise from when the blond had bitten him, and he pressed his fingers into it to make himself hiss and moan. 

“Damn yer pretty..” Jamison growled. Lucio slid his hand lower to palm over himself, seeing Jamison had already done the same. 

“You want me?”

“Hell yeah.” there was a shuffling of zippers and fabric, followed by a long moan from Jamison. 

Lucio picked up his tablet and turned onto his back, holding it over his head. His free hand pushed his pants and boxers off his hips, letting him get a better grip on himself. 

“Jamie..” 

“Lu....”

Lucio looked up at his tablet, mouth open in a soft pant. Jamison was still leaning over his computer a bit, the top of his wild hair cut off on the screen. His arm was working quickly, so Lucio tried to match his pace. They panted each other's names, their breaths punctuated by moans and gasps. 

“I want you home,” Jamison groaned. “Ain't the same..” 

“I know, Jamie.” Lucio arched and moaned, shifting his legs a little. “Look at me.” 

He shifted his hold on his tablet, making sure his arm disappeared behind it so that it looked more like it was reaching up to Jamison's shoulders. He exaggerated his panting, stuttering slightly as he rocked into his hand. The look on Jamie's face told him it was working, so he kept it up. He panted his name and did his best to mimic the way Jamison's thrusts would jar him, all while trying to imagine the jack-hammering his lover would give him. 

It didn't take long for both of them to lose all thoughts of control or restraint. Jamison's ragged panting offset to Lucio's moans and gasps of his name were all they needed. Jamison came first as he often did, hissing through his teeth and making the cutest grimace. Lucio was so familiar with that look he didn't even have to be told his lover had come. 

“Lu..shit,” Jamison cursed, breath hitching as he tried to ride out his orgasm. 

“Jamie..!” There was a rising urgency in Lucio's voice. He pressed his head back against the bed and bucked into his hand, trembling all over as he peaked. He set the tablet down on the bed beside him, close enough that Jamison could still hear his pants and softer moans. 

For several moments, they said nothing, relishing in a moment of closeness across a hundreds miles of space. Finally, Lucio rolled onto his side. 

“I miss you, Jamie.” 

He heard his boyfriend sniff, and saw him rubbing his reddened eyes. He blinked, then smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey, I'll be home before you know it.” 

“I know that!” Jamison sniffed again, wiping the dampness from his eyes. “I just...I miss you a lot, Lu.” 

“I know, babe.” Lucio touched the screen, wishing he could touch Jamison's face. “We'll take a day to catch up once we're back, promise.” He smiled. “I'll buy you lunch.” 

“Yeah?” Another sniff, though he was pulling himself together now. 

“Yeah. Promise.” 

Jamison nodded, settling down a bit. Lucio saw his eyes drooping, wondering how long he'd been awake. 

“It's late,” he said at last. “We should both sleep.” 

“Mmhm..” Jamison was already starting to drift. 

“Hey.” 

Jamison blinked at him, uttering a noise of question. 

“Love you.” 

Jamison smiled, his expression melting Lucio's heart as it always did. 

“Love you too. G'night, Lu.” 

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
